


present1 情人节特辑

by changsan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changsan/pseuds/changsan
Summary: 我爱你，可你不爱我的烂俗桥段。
Kudos: 3





	present1 情人节特辑

**Author's Note:**

> ！！算是强奸梗吧，但是不太黄暴，反正雷者勿入

角色扮演/西幻AU/笑眯眯黑心大天使x小甜甜可爱小公主/R18/齐汛x徐窈  
小变态齐汛有强制爱倾向。

01  
巨龙盘旋在上空，城里的人们笼罩在巨龙身影下抬起头来观望，也不过几十秒的时间，巨龙便消失在远方，好似与太阳其肩。  
在人们的注意力被自己手头的工作填满的时候骑士盔甲摩擦的声音又将人们的视线转移，骑士步履有序面无表情，有骑兵也有步兵，宏壮的气势让手头做着小工的人民窃窃私语那做工精致的马车上坐的是什么贵族。  
坐在马车上的公主掀开猩红色的绒布，她的手白净修长与绒布形成了鲜明的对比，她侧边观察到这里离王宫似乎还有些距离。  
公主头戴王冠，黑色的卷发张狂的蜷缩在华美的洋服上，裙摆大的有些夸张。  
她看了眼便放下了绒布，打算重新戴上刚刚脱下不久的蕾丝手套。  
她刚刚动手的时候外面传来一股巨风，将猩红的绒布吹起，她轻轻的看了一眼——公主或许是因为惊讶或是惊艳立马就包住了自己的嘴唇。  
她看到了什么？  
——那是什么？  
她不敢置信地将绒布全部掀开，外面喧哗声像热锅沸腾一般炸裂开来，所有人都被那个漂浮中的人给吸引了，包括那些平时那些定力好得不得了的骑士们。  
确切的说那不是一个人，那是天使。  
公主立刻点点眉心划了个十字。耶和华在上，这是您的神使吗？  
他是那么完美那么优雅，洁白的翅膀从背脊延伸出来，优美的形状让大陆上所有的鸟类自惭形秽，虽然公主不能看到他的全部面容，但看到他深邃如海洋的湛蓝色眼眸还有嘴角悲天悯人的微笑。他穿着雪白色的衣服，却有着利落的黑发。  
天使的翅膀微微翕动，他向着马车的方向飞来，公主感觉到自己的心在跳，跳得比她成人礼在全国子民面前发言的时候还要快速。  
天使在一定的距离停下来了，他将手放在胸口，轻轻地向公主点头。  
“——”他的声音很优美，但让公主苦恼的是她并不明白他说的是什么。  
公主微微皱眉，她那双洁白的手在空中比划了几下，表示自己并不明白天使说的话。  
天使立马就明白过来了。他又念了些什么。  
下一秒公主奇妙的发现自己就听得明白天使说的话了，这简直比魔法师的魔法还要厉害。  
“您好，殿下。”  
公主这个时候应该起身为他行礼的，但是马车局限太大了，她没有办法站起来。  
她只能打开羽毛扇遮上自己一半的脸，轻轻眨了眨眼睛，天使能清楚的看到蜷曲着睫毛闪着晶亮的黑色，“您好，神使。”  
天使露出一个微笑，不像刚才那个笑，“我是齐。”  
“非常荣幸见到您，我是窈·亚历山大。”  
齐似乎早就知道了一样，他彬彬有礼地伸出一只手，他的手也是洁白无瑕的，能看到血肉之躯下的每一根紫色的血管。  
“主召唤您，您愿意跟我走吗？”  
主？  
窈看了看天空，不知道被什么蛊惑一样将手放在了天使的手中。  
时间在那一刻似乎静止了一样，王国的子民们看着高傲的天使抱着他们的殿下飞向了高处。  
当骑士们回过神来的时候他们早已消失在远处了，马车中落下的那一双蕾丝手套证明了公主原本是在马车中的。  
骑士们开始暴乱起来，似乎没有办法和国王王后交差了，只有骑士长一人坐在白马上。  
轻轻地说：“玫瑰本来就是属于上帝的。”  
02  
公主感觉穿过了一层又一层的白云，最后齐站在了白云之上。  
齐在她的耳边轻说：“我接下来可能要做一件鲁莽的事，请殿下原谅。”  
窈还有反应过来他这句话什么意思就被他衔住了嘴唇，窈下意识的想要反抗，但当她看到天使无暇的眼眸的时候仿佛又被什么安慰了一样，只能僵硬着身体接受天使的吻，天使轻轻地啃噬着公主的下嘴唇。将公主的口脂全部吃进了肚子里了。  
齐做完这件事情后就将窈放了下来，公主在双颊染上红晕之后从那个吻当中回过神来，她惊奇的发现自己站在了一朵云上。  
刚想出口的质问卡在了喉咙处，窈不知道说些什么，只能低头摆弄自己的大裙摆，天使从这个角度能看到公主优美的向天鹅一般的脖颈，她的颈间带着宝石，但是皮肤比宝石还要剔透。  
天使的眼眸在那一瞬间变成了深蓝色，暗沉的好像看不到底。  
窈的耳边掉落了碎发，卷毛儿向顽皮的小孩儿一样让公主有些难受，她卷着自己的头发，轻轻的咬着自己的嘴唇，上面好像还残留着天使的唾液，想到这个公主立马松开了洁白的齿贝。  
她有无数的问题，可是她却没有办法说出口。也许在见到天使的那一刻她就被蛊惑了。  
是天使打破了这样的寂静。  
“您生病了。”  
窈抬头，眼睑有些不安地闪动了两下。  
“生病……？”  
窈望进齐那双眼睛里，齐牵住窈的手，笑着说：“但是您不用担心，我会治好您的。”  
公主心中一阵悸动，天使甚至没有说她得的是不是什么不治之症，但是似乎天使的一句话让她无比安心，不需要为了任何事物担心。  
窈被牵着，她想要挣脱齐的手，却发现看似温和的天使力气出人意料的大。  
“您要带我去哪儿？”  
天使回头，眨了眨湛蓝色的眼眸，“快乐的地方。”  
那是一张床。  
非常豪华也非常的大，公主的不安地张望着，但是这个地方没有任何天使。连活着的生物也只有她和齐，这让公主从刚才到悸动转化到了现在的紧张和不知所措。  
天使将公主抱上床，将她的鞋袜都脱下，公主不安地颤抖着嘴唇，她的眼眸湿漉漉的，很容易引起别人的怜惜，她抓着天使的手臂，“您……？”  
天使将手指放在唇上，示意公主噤声，天使笑眯眯地说：“您这样会打扰主休息的。您不要慌张，我只是为了给您治病。”  
天使顺着公主的脚踝往上探索，公主突然有一种被蛇缠上的慌张感，齐的手在窈的后背上，他手指灵活的解开了公主的华服，公主慌张地按住齐的手，她匆忙地跳下床，白皙的脚踩在冰冷的地砖上，她捂着背后，无助地问着现在唯一可以信任的天使，“我…抱歉，我想回去了，您可以带我回去吗？”  
齐像是听到了什么愚蠢的问题一样，他仍旧是笑着的，他没有回答公主的问题，“殿下，地砖很凉，您的病情会加重的。”他的翅膀展开，洁白的羽毛从翅膀上掉落下来，轻轻地落在了床上。  
公主咬着唇摇了摇头，看了眼天使之后慌忙转头跑向大门处，当她快要跑出大门的时候，大门被砰的一声毫无征兆的关上了，窈颤抖地摸上了金属制的大门，冷得她蜷起了手指，她不敢往后面看。  
她突然非常后悔当时为什么会那么容易就被天使蛊惑。  
让她更加不安的是刚才奔跑逃窜的时候后面的衣带子自己揭开了，她的里面只穿了一件丝质的内衬，她能感觉自己的后背是冰冷的。  
她想要开口呼叫，可她清晰的明白这里没有任何人能拯救她。  
天使一步一步慢慢地向着公主走来，公主只能狼狈地将衣服将自己身上揽，她似乎知道接下来要发生什么了，天使伸出手将她拥在怀里，轻笑着，嗓音是任何生物都比不上的，“殿下，您想去哪里？”  
窈抓住天使的手臂，她抬头看他，浅绿色的眼眸好像要流下眼泪，“天使是不可以…”  
天使抱起她，任由她挣扎将外面的华服全部挣扎的掉落子在地上，天使在她的耳廓边说：“可以的。您错了，是可以的。”他吻上公主的耳垂，然后含入，细细地品尝人类公主身上的玫瑰芬芳。  
窈不断地挣扎扭动，好像绝不屈服，齐轻轻叹息，“您乖一点。”  
乖一点才不会感受到疼痛啊。  
不然……  
啊，虽然您哭出来的样子也一定非常美丽。  
窈的皇冠被摘下了。她被放在了床上。  
窈被放在床上的那刻立马向床的另一头爬去，只是刚刚爬了几步，就被跪在床上的天使给握住了脚踝，天使的手并不是温暖的，冰冷的像是永远都捂不暖的冰雪。  
窈回头，脚挣扎着向天使的身上蹬去，她控制不了的颤抖着，天使能感觉到自己手中的细细的脚踝正在抖动着。  
——因为他而颤抖。  
这样的认知让天使忍不住激动起来，他的手也有轻微的颤抖，背后的翅膀像是有意识地扇动了几下。公主的卷发紧贴她的皮肤，轻薄丝质的内衬将小公主姣好的身材给衬托出来了。  
窈的声音细细软软的，现在更甚，“我不想，我不要……求你……”  
但不管她怎么挣扎，她的力气都抵不过天使，天使冰冷的手握住公主的小腿，一点一点攀了上去，公主的大腿内侧被天使的手给掐住了，那是非常非常敏感的地方。  
窈忍不住抖嗦了几下。  
天使的笑声从背后传来，让公主不寒而栗，“好可爱。”  
公主整个人像只幼崽一样弱小又令人垂涎，天使整个人附到了公主的身上。  
天使微凉的嘴唇贴上公主白皙幼嫩的脖子，天使用牙齿将公主的项链解开，公主看着项链从脖子上掉下去，她握住了冰凉又带着棱角的宝石，她的脖子没有一点放松的感觉，因为天使用他的犬牙轻咬着公主的皮肤，好像要把她吃下去一样。  
齐轻轻地撕了一下公主的内衬，内衬从背后撕裂，肌肤接触到空气立马产生了小颗粒，天使一直手握住公主的胸，轻柔的搓揉着小巧的乳尖，公主已经没有力气再挣扎了，她被死死地压制着，她知道她即将面临的是什么——是一场堪称是强暴的性事。非常明显，公主还是一个处子，她也从未想象过她的初次将会给一个天使……以禁欲著称的天使。  
乳尖被搓揉的像一颗小红豆一样，窈无法控制的在天使的手中感受到了快感。她咬着嘴唇，不想发出任何到声音，但是嗓子像是背叛了她一样呜咽出声。  
天使吻上公主洁白光滑的背脊，她的背脊上有两条对称的痕迹，多么像被折断翅膀后留下的啊。  
天使像是作诗一般赞叹着公主无暇的背脊，然后亲吻上去，亲吻她的背，她的腰，她的尾椎。  
然后脱下了她的内裤。  
公主只能用细弱的嗓音来换取天使的饶恕，“我不想治病，我没有！”  
天使亲吻的动作停顿住了，他先是用牙齿撕磨了一下窈的尾椎，窈痛呼出声，天使抬起头来，目光是冰冷的，“殿下，您有罪。”  
齐将窈翻了个身，然后吻上她的唇，他的动作逐渐粗暴，好像是再也控制不了自己了，窈只能无神地望着他巨大的翅膀，洁白的，无暇的，翅膀。  
他的舌头伸进她的嘴中，像是巡视自己的领土一样搅动着。  
天使一路向下，在脖颈处细咬留下了一个又一个的粉红色的痕迹。  
他含上乳尖，听着公主无法控制的呜咽声，觉得欲望到达了顶端。公主良好的教养让她在这种情况下骂不出一个字，她只能无力地感受着酸酸麻麻从乳首处传来，她的身体开始自己分泌体液。  
她的脚无力地踹着，天使像是意识到了什么，手沿着腰线往下，他慢慢地向下，当他的手摸到小腹一下的时候，公主的恐惧上升到了最顶端，她清楚的感觉到天使的大拇指开始非常缓慢的给柔嫩的花核做着圆周运动，她拿手想要阻止，却被天使强硬的按住了。  
随着快感的上升，淫水也开始从花穴中一点一点冒出头来，天使当然是感觉到了的，他吐出嘴中的乳头，他看着少女变得红艳艳又带着淫靡水色的乳头，像是为谁而绽放了一般，他笑起来，也像是故意在嘲讽着公主，“您湿了，很显然，您也动情了。”  
公主呜呜地反驳，用最弱的嗓音反驳，“我…没有…”  
天使用指尖探了探花穴，他苦恼地皱起眉头，像是遇到了什么令人麻烦的事情一样。  
“殿下好像很紧啊。”  
他这样的语气似乎下一秒就要停下暴行，但是没有，齐压抑着语气中的兴奋，“但那也没有办法。”  
天使将手指塞入了小穴当中，里面是柔软的又是温热的，是另一个天堂。  
公主忍不住吐出一声呻吟，但是下一秒她便用齿贝咬住嘴唇压抑住了，她强撑着来自下体的快感，问道：“你这样……就不怕主会惩罚你吗？”  
天使亲吻着公主平坦的小腹，要是这样都能灌满他的液体或是怀上他的小孩该多好？  
他好像特别留恋这个地方，轻柔地吻着，但是手上的动作没有半分的停息，在感受到公主的身体逐渐接纳他的手指后他立马伸入了第二根，他掌握着节奏感进出着，似乎想要让公主感受到最无上的快感，他好一会儿才抬起头来，他向前了一点，低头盯着公主含着雾气的浅绿色眸子，像是最纯净的宝石，“惩罚？殿下，您所不知的是我已经受过最大的惩罚了。现在是对您的惩罚。”  
他的惩罚二字说得格外的情色暧昧。  
红晕染上公主的双颊，二指不知道在什么时候已经变成了三指，并且在她的体内出入自由。  
窈能感受到冰凉又灵活的手指在她的体内活动着，天使又将她的双腿拉开了些，天使将手指撤了出来，天使轻轻地说：“殿下，可能有些疼哦。”  
公主甚至能想象出他说话时带着的笑容。  
他说完，手就抓住了公主的大腿，公主能感受到他手上的粘腻的液体。她知道那是她的。  
天使这时候才脱下了裤子，他露出了他翘的很高的性器，深吸一口气，他握着性器对准花穴，含羞的花穴这个时候已经打开了花瓣，无法控制的水流下来，在床单上留下了淫靡的水渍，公主这时候意识到真正的磨难要来了，她用着全身力气想要摆脱天使的桎梏，她流下眼泪，哭着喊着，“不要——不要——呜——”  
性器一点一点进入了公主的体内，公主疼的颤抖，疼的流泪，眼泪从眼角滑入了卷发当中。  
“我讨厌你，我讨厌你。”  
她说这话的时候，天使像是听到了什么令人难过的话一样扭曲了脸，他笑了一声，“您总是这样。”  
他挺入穴内，那是一个温暖的地方，层层穴肉包裹着他，包裹着他的性器，他的翅膀开始扇动起来，他将公主裹入他的翅膀当中，公主坐在他的怀里，那一刻，齐感觉到他是真正拥有了窈。  
他握住公主的细腰开始动作，性器运作的极其有规律，顶着穴内最敏感的一点，让公主忍不住发出情动的呻吟声，她已经完全没有力气了，手软软地搭在天使的肩膀上。  
她只能怯懦地流着眼泪，哭着求着天使轻一点，轻一点，再轻一点。但显然天使不是那么好说话的人，他笑着在公主体内冲撞着，一只手还往下摸去，他揉着公主的阴蒂，双重刺激下，公主很快就到了高潮，她忍不住咬住了天使的肩膀。  
“不要了——呜呜，到、了”  
她的穴肉开始疯狂的缩紧，天使忍不住闷哼了一声，他感受到了小穴中的吸力，那是无与伦比的快感。  
天使并没有因为公主达到高潮而放过她。反而变本加厉地研磨抽插，他收回了翅膀，将公主放在床上后翻了个身，让她以跪爬的姿势承受着侵犯。  
那是一种十分屈辱的，同时也能让阴茎更加深入体位。  
公主机械地向前爬去，只是想要脱离天使，她爬了没几步，就感觉到阴茎从体内滑出了几分，她无神的眼中闪过几丝窃喜，似乎这样很快就能逃离天使了。  
只是下一秒，天使便狠狠地占有了她，并在她的耳边宣誓着什么，“逃？您以为您能逃到哪里去？恩？”  
她被完完全全地占有了，被完完全全地打上了天使记号。  
花户被肏得红肿，公主眉心扭曲地皱在一起，这不是性爱，这是折磨。  
但就算是折磨，她的下身却依旧违背着她流出汩汩不断的淫水。  
公主感觉自己的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，好像下一秒就要晕过去了，这时候天使终于射了，他的精液全部射在了公主的体内，公主只能感觉到一股滚烫的液体留在了自己的体内。  
天使放开了公主的腰，公主的腰因为大力已经被掐的有些青了。  
窈以为这样已经完了，她的腰身控制不住的往下沉，碰触到了湿濡的床单。  
她喘息着。  
结束了吧？  
她整个人都在抽动着，被肏的没办法立马合上的花穴中流出一小摊精液出来。  
整个人都散发着淫靡的气息。  
她的眼泪干了，眼角很不舒服，可她连抬起手的力气都没有。  
她天真的想着，天使应该会把她放回去吧。  
他是神使啊。神爱众生。  
她还是那么天真。  
天使像是参透了她在想什么，他将重新硬挺的性器重新放入公主的体内。  
他湛蓝色的眼眸已经完全沉淀成黑色了，黑的散发着不详的气息。  
公主不可置信地瞪大双眸，她抽搐着说：“不可以……不可以了……会坏掉的，呜”  
齐摸着公主的肚子，带着扭曲的语气说：“这里还没有灌满呢。”  
他的手法轻柔的让公主起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，可是下面的性器却粗暴的很。  
“或者——让我把您肏到怀孕？”  
公主只能摇头，拼命的摇头。  
她无力地抓着床单，迎接着一波又一波的快感。  
03  
神爱众生。  
可您不爱我。  
04  
玫瑰本来就应该是主的。  
而我，  
现在是主。  
05  
我会为您治好病的。  
——您不爱我，便是得了病的。  
06  
我爱您啊。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢观看呜呜！  
> 这是我第二次写肉，手太生了。


End file.
